Aniue didn't Hear
by Demon King Amaimon
Summary: Amaimon is thinking about suicide. Warning: Lots of triggers in this so if you think you'll be triggered by it please don't read. Amaimon x Mephisto in both variations of the 2nd chapter.


**Warning: Mentions of self harm, abuse and rape, character death and lots of feels.**

**(Sorry if parts of this gets confusing I sort of stitched together two fanfictions to get this together -.-)**

* * *

Amaimon hd always liked climbing this building to calm himself down. It made him feel better. He had never noticed how high up it was until today though. Looking down he could already tell that if he just jumped and didn't bother to catch or brace himself he'd splatter on the pavement below.

_**"Why are you so small and weak?! Your brothers are so much stronger than you! They would be able to defend themselves!" Satan shouted at his young son **_

_'Nobody would really notice my absence' _Amaimon thought sadly _'Aniue is always so busy with Rin. He wouldn't notice.'_

**_"Samael left because of you! Cleaning up after all your mistakes proved too difficult for him!" Satan continued, Amaimon shrunk back at the mention of his brother. Was he really the reason Samael left?_**

This thought saddened Amaimon more. He wondered how long it would take until Mephisto realized he wasn't around anymore. Actually, it probably wouldn't be that long. After a while there was no doubt his elder brother would realize that he was getting more paperwork done than usual. The Earth King wouldn't be around to distract him.

_**"You're so useless I think I'll have to punish you" Satan said this a bit softer a devilish grin appearing on his face**_

"Maybe I should jump off" Amaimon whispered to himself "That would help aniue, wouldn't it?"

**_Amaimon flinched back "N-No" Amaimon hated being punched. Usually aniue was around to protect him but...Samael had left. He couldn't protect him when he was so far away._**

Amaimon wanted to help his older brother.

_**"Don't flinch. That makes you look even weaker." Satan replied his grin growing wider "Actually, I'm fine with you looking weak it just makes this so much easier"**_

"It would probably help me too" Amaimon continued "Dying means no more pain"

_**Amaimon tried to run. He tried. He didn't want to be punished he didn't like to be punished. Unfortunately for the young demon, his father was much faster.**_

_**"Brother!" Amaimon cried hoping somehow his elder sibling would hear his cry for help and come rescue him**_

He frowned a bit at this. Physical pain he could easily handle. It usually impressed others how much pain he could take ... it was that horrible mental pain that hurt him so much. That mental pain ... it came from the time before Mephisto had called him from Gehenna.

_**"Nobody's going to come rescue you" Satan practically purred pinning his young son to the ground**_

Amaimon whimpered as memories flashed through his mind. He didn't like this.

**_"N-No stop!" Amaimon struggled in vain under his father_**

He looked down at the ground below. If he jumped these memories would stop. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. Why wouldn't these memories stop flowing? It hurt.

"Aniue help..." Amaimon muttered weakly

_**"Don't worry Amaimon it'll only hurt ... a lot" Satan smirked **_

Amaimon wasn't surprised his brother hadn't come. Even if he had screamed it Mephisto wouldn't have come. Mephisto had never come when he needed him. He sighed trying to maintain the neutral expression on his face.

_**Amaimon struggled more crying out softly for someone, it didn't even have to be his brother anymore.**_

Amaimon let himself feel colder again. He wouldn't feel anything except happiness, and of course that momentary happiness would only come when he caused pain to others.

"I'm like father, I'm terrible" Amaimon whispered out loud.

**_3 hours later Amaimon was bruised and bloody clinging to the stone floor sobbing. Everything hurt. Nobody was coming to help him though. Everyone was too scared._**

"Oh Amaimon there you are!" Amaimon turned

"Hi aniue" Amaimon almost smiled seeing his brother climb up next to him, of course, he didn't.

"I was looking for you everywhere, what are you doing up here?" Mephisto asked

_**He didn't like the feeling of tears running down his face. He needed a new way to cope with feeling so sad and in pain. Crying made him weak...Amaimon knew if he looked weak he'd only get punished more and more.**_

"Nothing" Amaimon lied taking a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapping it, he figured he'd need something more than his older brother to distract him and candy always provided a great distraction.

"Well alright" Mephisto replied giving Amaimon a skeptical look "You've been acting strangely lately, have you been lonely since Behemoth died?"

**_That's when the young demon got an idea. He looked around the room for a moment before finding one of the many bits of rock laying on the ground. He picked it up and pressed the sharp point lightly against his skin. Yeah, this would work fine._**

Amaimon nodded. That wasn't exactly untrue. He had been pretty lonely since the death of his beloved familiar. It wasn't as bad of a lonely when he was a hamster. He got to sit on aniue's head all day and observe everything that happened. Now that he was back to being in his human form he obviously couldn't sit on Mephisto's head anymore.

_**Amaimon pressed the rock deep into his skin. The new pain didn't make much a difference. He hardly felt it. **_

_**"This is better" the young demon decided**_

"Well I don't want otouto lonely" Mephisto decided "You can come play videogames with me"

"But I'm not good at videogames" Amaimon began but Mephisto had already turned away.

_'Why won't he listen to me?' _Amaimon thought sadly _'How can I make him notice me?' _

**_After a while all he could see was his own crimson blood dripping onto the stone floors. _**

**_Amaimon smiled._**

He stared down again. It was a long way down. If he fell now Mephisto would notice. Maybe he could even hear his brother's reaction. He wondered if the older demon would cheer. He felt himself leaning forward. Mephisto was getting further and further away now. If he was going to do it he had to do it quickly.

Amaimon fell forwards.

_**Amaimon felt his smile slip away. He got up and left the room moving outside. Gehenna looked different than it usually did. It was no longer some dangerous place where a young demon king could easily get himself into trouble. No, now it was a playground. Amaimon wasn't scared anymore.**_

Amaimon liked the feeling of falling. It was almost like flying. He grinned watching the ground get closer and closer. He wouldn't let himself revert to hamster form again. This was it. He was going to die now.

**_He shut his eyes, his smile returned. He would cause chaos everywhere he went from now on. That was his new goal._**

"Aniue!" Amaimon shouted. He knew as the ground became closer he was getting closer to just being a splatter on the pavement. This idea didn't appeal to him as much anymore. Mephisto would save him now, Mephisto always saved him from his mistakes.

Except Amaimon forgot.

Mephisto never seemed to hear him either.

**_Amaimon wiped his blood off his arms. He felt numb inside but he knew if he could feel anything right now, he'd be happy._**

Amaimon didn't feel himself hit the pavement but he did hear a snap. He saw blue flames erupt over him. He knew that meant that he was dead.

**_The young demon ran, he was looking for trouble now. He almost wanted to die right now so bad trouble would be great._**

Amaimon decided with his last few seconds he didn't want to die. But it was too late for that.

* * *

**Another little A/N thing:**

**There are going to be two endings to this to be written later. One will be happy, one will be sad but I'm not sure in which order I'll post them. In both chapters there will be Amaimon x Mephisto except in the sad chapter (where as you can guess Amaimon remains dead) it will be more like one sided. **


End file.
